Baby Tooth
by weirdlyloveya
Summary: Kyungsoo rasanya pengen mencekik dirinya sendiri karena kunjungan mingguan duo tertentu. Kaisoo diterjemahkan dari "Baby Tooth" by kyungshio /story/view/975079/baby-tooth-fluff-humor-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo-chanbaek


diterjemahkan dari "Baby Tooth" by kyungshio  story/view/975079/baby-tooth-fluff-humor-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo-chanbaek

"Hai, Dokter Do,"

Tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa alis dokter lebat banget?"

"Kenapa mata dokter gede banget?"

"Tunggu, kenapa dokter putih banget?"

"Hei, Dokter Do-"

"Sehun. Berhenti bicara."

Kyungsoo mulai merasakan sakit kepala yang perlahan menghampirinya. Bocah 7 tahun ini benar-benar bikin emosi. Rasanya seolah bertahun-tahun di sekolah kedokteran yang mengajarinya bagaimana mengatasi anak-anak menjadi sia-sia. Sepertinya aku harus membeli "Bagaimana mengatasi bocah, bagi orang-orang bodoh,' pikirnya. Anak ini memang imut, sedikit pelat, tapi, yang diatas sana memutuskan untuk mengujinya dengan mengirimkan Sehun dan ayahnya ke klinik. Mungkin kalau hanya mengatasi anak setan dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi mengatasi ayah Sehun rasanya seperti menghadapi dua bocah manja.

Ayah Sehun bagaikan kontradiksi berjalan. Di bawah kulit gelap, tidak sangat berotot tapi punya sedikit otot yang mengesankan dan kemeja panjang putih nan rapi tersembunyi seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun. Pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo mengira dia seorang model, tapi kemudian dia menyadari kalau orang itu bisa berada di tengah-tengah tempat bermain anak dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan sadar. Kok bisa sih? Kyungsoo nggak suka dia.

"...kalau dokter sudah tua, kok dokter pendek banget?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Pasti akan menggemaskan sekali kalau bukan karena egonya telah dihancurkan dan ditendang ke jurang - sama anak-anak pula.

"Oke, cukup. Kamu sudah selesai, sekarang sana keluar," Kyungsoo buru-buru mendorong Sehun keluar ruangan ke area depan di mana ayah anak itu sedang menunggu.

" -"

"Kyungsoo, aku sudah bilang, panggil saja aku Jongin," Jongin tersenyum dan membuat Kyungsoo jadi ingin meninjunya keras-keras.

"Saya Dokter Do, ," Kyungsoo berkata hampir tidak bisa menutupi kejengkelannya. Dia menolak menyerah pada gurauan keduanya karena dia profesional. "Saya tidak mengerti mengapa anda terus mendatangi klinik saya jika yang dilakukan anak anda hanya mewawancara saya atau berbicara mengenai hari-harinya. Dan Sehun bisa lolos menjadi model untuk iklan pasta gigi."

"Oh, terima kasih Dokter Do!" Sehun berkata dengan suara melengking sambil tersenyum riang pada Kyungsoo.

Dia cuma anak setan yang sedang tersenyum. Jangan lengah, Kyungsoo berjuang keras meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan begitu, Kyungsoo. Dia perlu check-up gigi bulanannya!" kata laki-laki itu dengan bangga.

" -"

"Jongin-"

"Ya, , anda seharusnya membawa Sehun kesini setiap enam bulan. Bukan setiap pekan," kata Kyungsoo datar.

"Saya tau," berani-beraninya Jongin nyengir. Mana dia punya sebaris gigi yang sempurna ini bukan cobaan dari Tuhan, lalu entah apa. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia pasti bisa mengatasi ini semua.

"Baik, dia sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Untuk bulan ini, sebenarnya. Dan untuk bulan depan juga. Dan bulan depannya lagi," kata Kyungsoo dan kerutan dahi Jongin menjadi semakin dalam dan dalam.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau gigi Sehun tiba-tiba sakit? Bolehkah aku membawanya kesini?" Jongin bertanya dengan tersenyum lebar yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik.

"Tapi Ayah, kenapa Ayah ingin gigiku busuk?" Sehun cemberut. Seseorang di atas sana membencinya, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Hanya saat hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Sekarang tolong, saya sedang sibuk," si dokter gigi berkata yang kalau kasarnya berarti 'aku punya kerjaan yang lebih penting selain ngobrol dengan kalian berdua.'

"Tapi Sehun satu-satunya pasien untuk hari ini!"

Ouch. "Pokoknya sibuk."

"Tapi-"

"Baekyun, tolong antar dan Sehun keluar."

"Maukah kamu-"

"Ini lolipop gratismu Sehun."

"-pergi kencan denganku."

"Selamat jalan." Kyungsoo pun dengan mantap menutup pintu kantornya.

Resmi sudah. Tuhan memang membencinya.

"Kamu suka mereka," goda Baekhyun sambil mendekati meja Kyungsoo.

"Nggak kok," jawab si dokter gigi mengerutkan dahi. Dia baru saja selesai menghadapi dua bocah yang sangat menyebalkan dan yakin dia sedang tidak memerlukan serentetan godaan dan gangguan dari sekretaris yang sama menyebalkannya.

"Menurutmu mereka imut," kata Baekhyun menyatakan hal yang sudah jelas.

"Dan kamu bakal dipecat kalau kamu terus-terusan begitu. Memang pacarmu dimana sih?" Sial, mana pula Chanyeol waktu dia diperlukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Oh sssttt. Kamu nggak akan memecat aku. Chanyeol sedang pergi beli sesuatu. Nanti dia jemput aku waktu jam pulang," Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat dan duduk di meja Kyungsoo dengan wajah puas.

"Nanti akan kutinju wajahmu sampai gigi-gigimu keluar dari mulutmu dan menggunakannya untuk typodontku," dia menggeretakkan jari-jarinya dan Baekhyun sepertinya akan berhenti (karena Kyungsoo yang marah adalah Kyungsoo yang mematikan) tapi ternyata tidak, dan Baekhyun terus berbicara seolah Kyungsoo tidak baru saja mengancam akan meninju gigi sempurnanya dari mulutnya (yang tidak diragukan lagi, besar).

"Oh, tolong deh, berhenti mencoba mengubah topik. Jelas banget kamu suka si Stuff." Sahabatnya itu menaik-naikkan alisnya kemudian mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendorongnya dari meja tapi nggak berhasil. "Memangnya kita apaan? cewek-cewek remaja berkulit putih? Mana ada yang pakai ' Stuff' sebagai nama kode? Dan turunkan pantat gendutmu dari mejaku. Kamu menduduki dokumen-dokumen penting," Kyungsoo menghela napas gusar. Dia memukul paha Baekhyun dan membuatnya mengeluarkan suara (yang bisa membuat paus sekarat malu) tapi tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo mengakui kekalahannya karena Baekhyun keras kepala dan dia tidak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Oke, baik, Jongin memang lucu dan hot dan aku juga nggak tau kok bisa yang kaya gitu mungkin terjadi. Tapi..."

"Tapi, apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan menimbang-nimbang apakah tidak apa-apa memberitaukannya pada Baekhyun. Bibir Bakhyun bocor banget. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali temannya itu "keceplosan" misalnya waktu mereka masih SMA dimana Baekhyun "nggak sengaja" memberitau semua orang kalau dia suka Zhang Yixing. Atau waktu Baekhyun berbicara terlalu keras dan memberitau semua orang yang ada di kafe kalau dia nggak percaya Kyungsoo masih virgin dan suatu hari nanti harus mencoba melakukan hubungan seks. Tapi Baekhyun punya otak yang lebih besar dari mulutnya dan punya hati juga (bukannya Kyungsoo bakal mengaku kalau dia berpikir begitu). Dia selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo di saat terburuknya. Seperti saat dia tidak diterima di universitas idamannya dan oleh laki-laki yang dia suka pada saat itu. Baekhyun segera datang ke apartemennya dengan satu tub es krim dan kantong samsak yang ditempeli foto laki-laki itu. Mereka telah melalui susah dan senang bersama dan Kyungsoo merasa aman untuk memberitau Baekhyun tentang kekhawatirannya.

"Dengar," mulainya. "Dia punya anak. Maksudku, memang dia gay? Dan aku nggak tau punya hubungan dengan dia itu mungkin atau nggak. Aku sudah single selama bisa dibilang seumur hidupku jadi aku nggak tau gimana cara kerja hal-hal kaya begini!" Baekhyun hanya mengangkat alis. "Sekalinya aku pernah deketin orang cuma sama si brengsek yang nolak aku itu dan aku nggak tau aku siap atau nggak kalau-kalau hubungan kita nggak berhasil. Plus, aku nggak tau apa yang dia liat di aku," si dokter gigi mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan bisikan.

"Kamu ngomong apaan sih? Cuma kencan kok!" Kyungsoo meninju dada Baekhyun. "Oke, pertama, dia benar-benar gay. Dia memandangi pantat dan di antara kedua kakimu terus dan ew, dia menjilati bibirnya setiap kali memandanginya." Kyungsoo menggerutu pelan 'seolah aku nggak tau saja'. Untung Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya.

"Kedua," lanjutnya. "Kadang-kadang kamu terlalu memandang rendah diri sendiri. Aku bakal mengelak kalau kamu mengatakan ini pada orang-orang tapi, aku seriusan merasa kalau kamu orang yang luar biasa. Kamu pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menjagamu dan Kim Jongin bisa dibilang berlutut cuma untuk membuatmu berkata ya dan kalau itu nggak cukup membuatmu tau tentang seberapa sukanya dia padamu.. nggak tau deh apa yang cukup."

Kyungsoo teringat saat Jongin dan anaknya datang ke kantornya dengan muslihat yang ada-ada saja. Mereka bertemu saat Sehun benar-benar harus melakukan check-up giginya. Mereka berdua memberitaunya kalau dokter mereka sebelumnya meninggal dunia sehingga mereka mencari klinik gigi dan menemukan klinik Kyungsoo. Setelah tiga minggu, Kim yang lebih tua mulai mendatangi kliniknya setiap hari hanya untuk menyapanya sampai Kyungsoo harus memintanya (dengan sopan, tentu saja) untuk tidak mengganggunya saat dia bekerja. Dia pasti berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan dan mulai menyeret anaknya bersamanya.

Di minggu pertama, Jongin memberinya mawar dan dengan malu-malu bertanya apakah dia lajang atau sudah menikah dan dijawab Kyungsoo kalau itu bukan urusannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, dia bertanya kepada Baekhyun (dan mungkin dia mendorong Jongin untuk mendekatinya) dan dimulailah kunjungan check-up gigi mingguan yang nggak jelas itu.

Di hari kedua, dia menyanyikan versi akustik dari 'My Shiny Teeth and Me' dari kartun dengan ibu peri (nggak, Kyungsoo nggak nonton kartun) saat dia sedang merawat Sehun. Sejak saat itu, Jongin hanya diperbolehkan di area resepsionis yang membuatnya jadi sering ngobrol dengan Baekhyun dan kadang-kadang Chanyeol.

Di minggu ketiga, Jongin membuat Sehun memakai kostum gigi dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk memeriksa "gigi susunya." Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk berhenti bertingkah cari perhatian dan Jongin memang berhenti macam-macam tapi tentu saja kunjungan rutinnya tidak berhenti.

"Dan tolong deh! Apa salahnya dengan anak itu! Jelas-jelas kamu suka Sehun, dan Sehun juga suka denganmu," sahabatnya menambahkan, yang disambut dengusan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Lagian memangnya kamu nggak capek jadi obat nyamuknya aku sama Chanyeol? Coba dulu, Soo." Kyungsoo melotot waktu mendengar kalimat Baekhyun yang terakhir. Memang ada benernya juga sih.

"Entahlah," kata Kyungsoo pelan. Sekretarisnya merengkuhnya dalam pelukan dan ugh, siapa lagi selain Baekhyun yang dramatis dan cheesy. Hal-hal begini terlalu gay buat Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Soo, kamu terlalu kuatiran. Segalanya bakal baik-baik saja kok. Bayangkan saja seks dengan tubuh yang seperti itu-"

Kyungsoo mencekik leher Baekhyun dan Baekhyun bersumpah dia melihat hidupnya melintas di depan matanya.

"Hei, Ayah, apakah Dokter Do akan menjadi ibu baruku?" tanya Sehun saat mereka berjalan pulang. Jongin tersedak karena pertanyaan anaknya. Dia memang tau suatu saat akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini tapi dia belum menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Nggak Sehun, soalnya Dokter Do laki-laki. Dia mungkin...ayah yang lain." Well, Jongin berusaha. Dan dia yakin Sehun akan mengerti. Anaknya adalah anak yang cerdas.

"Kok ayah yakin kalau dia akan menjadi ayahku? Kan kita baru saja diusir dari kliniknya?" Anaknya menatapnya kebingungan.

"Well, bukannya kamu suka dia?" Jongin mengambil lolipop yang dipegang Sehun. Pasti dari Kyungsoo. Jongin merobek bungkusnya dan memasukkan permen itu ke mulutnya. Hmm, manis. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah bibir Kyungsoo juga rasanya semanis itu.

"Iya ayah, aku suka dia! Dia imut banget dan kecil dan baik banget dan juga galak dan dia punya mata yang beeeesar! Dia juga ganteng! Aku mau Dokter Do! Please Ayah!" pinta Sehun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membuat dia setuju untuk kencan dengan ayah dulu," kata Jongin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

Sehun tertawa riang.

" , kenapa kamu disini? Seingat saya saya sudah bilang untuk membawa Sehun kesini sebulan sekali saja."

Kyungsoo benar-benar kaget waktu melihat Kim duo datang ke klinik. Oh, tapi dia memang ingin bertemu mereka berdua karena dia perlu menyibukkan diri. Oke, fine. Dia memang kangen sama rengekan dan godaan dari Jongin dan Sehun.

"Gigiku sakit! Rasanya gigiku perlu dicabut!" Jongin merengek sambil tangannya memegang rahang kanannya.

"Saya dokter gigi untuk anak-anak! Kenapa kamu kesini?" Nggak. Kyungsoo benar-benar nggak kecewa ternyata Jongin datang cuma karena alasan medis.

"Kamu satu-satunya dokter gigi yang aku tahu! Bantu aku kali ini saja, ya?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan memasang wajah cemberut dan ya Tuhan ini memalukan banget dan Kyungsoo rasa Jongin memang gay. Di suatu tempat, di alternate universe Kyungsoo sedang menyanyi 'I See the Light'.

.

"Oke baiklah! Silahkan berbaring disana sambil aku siap-siap." Dia nggak percaya dia setuju untuk melakukan ini tapi hei, nanti dia bisa menyentuh wajah Jongin. Skor.

"Buka mulutmu, Jongin." Ooh kinky, pikir Kyungsoo dan dalam hati meninju dirinya sendiri karena pikiran pervertnya. Soalnya aku laki-laki muda, Kyungsoo memberi alasan. Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil syringe dan mengisinya dengan obat bius dan bergerak untuk menyuntikkannya ke Jongin.

"Tunggu!" Jongin memegang tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo jengkel.

Jongin terlihat tegang dan memandang ke arah selain Kyungsoo. Ada yang mencurigakan. "Sekarang sudah nggak sakit lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu sudah nggak sakit? Bukannya-" Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu, meletakkan syringe-nya dan menurunkan masker yang ia kenakan. Fucker.

"Nggak, menurutku tetap harus dicabut, takutnya nanti sakit lagi, iya kan?" Kyungsoo menyeringai. Jongin dengan gugup menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba bangkit dari kursi.

"Shit, nggak, oke, maaf tapi gigiku nggak beneran sakit, maaf!" Jongin dengan paksa mengambil syringe yang sudah disiapkan dan melemparnya ke lantai.

"Ah, itu dia," Kyungsoo menjentik dahi Jongin.

"Maaf. Aku cuma mau mengajak kamu kencan," kata Jongin sambil menamengi dirinya dengan tangan. Kata-kata Jongin membuat semua pikiran di kepala Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Apa?"

Aku- kamu- uh- kencan?" Jongin menurunkan lengannya sambil mengintip ke arah Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Sumpah nanti otakmu bakal aku bius, kok bisa-"

Crack.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Sehun yang, dengan raut wajah kosong, sedang menggenggam lolipop dan, bukannya itu gigi?

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Ayah, sakit!" rengek Sehun.

"Darimana kamu dapat permen tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dikasih ! Katanya aku jangan mengganggu kalian berdua dan bertanya aku pengen lolipop yang mana!" kata Sehun di tengah-tengah tangisannya.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin memukul Baekhyun yang menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan dan tersenyum penuh maaf ke arahnya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas. Dia perlu merawat Sehun jadi dia mengambil barang-barang yang ia perlukan.

"Ayah ada darah dimana-mana!" tangis Sehun, Jongin benar-benar khawatir dan terus mengusap punggung Sehun. Sekarang benar-benar bukan saatnya untuk jatuh cinta, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus menenangkan Sehun sambil menunggu Kyungsoo selesai bersiap-siap.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan darahnya, sambil melotot ke arah Baekhyun (yang masih di pintu) dan bertanya pada Jongin apakah ini bukan termasuk salah satu triknya untuk mengajaknya kencan, Sehun akhirnya berhenti menangis dan memainkan lidahnya di tempat dimana tadinya ada giginya. Kyungsoo merasa lepasnya gigi itu akan menambah pelat Sehun.

"Sehun sayang, lain kali, jangan ambil lolipop dari orang itu kecuali dokter bilang boleh," Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mengangguk ke arah Jongin. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggumam 'tidak apa-apa'. Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Sehun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Dan juga, lolipop itu dijilat, bukan digigit-"

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri di atas kursinya (menjatuhkan beberapa peralatan) dan dengan cepat melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih Dokter Do," gumam Sehun. "Dan tolong jawab ya ke permintaan kencan Ayah? Please?" Dia kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tercengang dan menoleh dengan bertanya-tanya ke arah Jongin yang memerah.

"Kamu bilang apa sama Sehun untuk minta aku biar kencan sama kamu?" Kyungsoo melotot ke arah Jongin.

"Sumpah aku nggak-"

"Memang dokter nggak suka ayah?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dengan bibir gemetar dan Kyungsoo terlalu terpana untuk menjawabnya.

"Memang dokter nggak pengen jadi ayahku juga? Ayah ganteng banget dan baik dan dia memang nggak bisa masak tapi dia dancenya keren! Ayah juga selalu menciumku sebelum tidur dan mandiin aku dan menyuapi aku sup rumput laut walaupun aku nggak sedang ulang tahun. Ayah juga tinggi banget dan dokter kan pendek dan bilang kalau dokter dan ayah bakal keliatan imut kalau pacaran dan..."

Sehun terus dan terus ngoceh dan Jongin memerah karena permohonan anaknya.

"Sehun, ayah rasa-"

"Sekali...saja. Aku kencan denganmu," kata Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam. Jantungnya berdebar oh, dia tahu kalau nanti Jongin mengajaknya kencan untuk yang kedua kalinya dia mungkin akan bilang ya lagi. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat Jongin dengan mulut ternganga. "Tapi cuma sekali!" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Terima kasih Dokter Do!" Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecupkan satu kecupan kecil di samping bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin terbangun dari keterpanaannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras seolah untuk membangunkan dirinya sendiri dan mengacungkan jari ke arah anaknya sendiri.

"Sehun! Ayah saja belum mencium Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo merasa sakit kepala lagi.


End file.
